Little Moments
by GiLaw
Summary: A Bawn one-shot. Even the smallest moments can be the happiest and cutest ones. Takes place during "Ice Ice Maybe".


**Hey guys! So yeah, being the usual Bawn shipper I am, I was busy looking for moments. I know I already wrote a fic based on "Ice Ice Baby" but there were a few moments that REALLY caught my attention. So I decided to right a fic about it!**

**The entire fic is told in B's point of view.**

**Enjoy! ;D**

**Little Moments**

"It is ON!" Chris shouted as the the teams raced towards the mountain. But I was focused on the junk yard, despite that intimidating giant mutant beetle. I was thinking, if I could find a way to get the Rats up to the top before the Maggots, we would have this challenge in the bag. We badly needed a victory now that we had lost two teammates- I know Staci and Dakota were both annoying at the time, but still.

The main thing that struck me was that the invention would have to get us up there VERY quickly, considering that that the Maggots had people like Jo and Brick on their team. Well maybe you could throw Mike in there too- I don't know HOW he managed to cross those butts so skillfully in the last challenge.

I looked up and watched as my teammates climbed up the mountain- well at least tried to. Dawn couldn't even get up the first bit, she was too short. Poor thing. As much as I'd love to give her a leg up, I'd be afraid of dropping her. Even if I didn't drop her, I'd be afriad that she'd fall halway up and kill herself, she seemed so fragile. Besides, I was hoping my plan would help us all get up to the top- that is if Lightning didn't make it up there by himself.

I really cared for Dawn. I mean, she seemed to be the only person I could actually trust on this island. She could do things I never dreamed of. That time when she commented on my aura- I had no idea what she meant when she said it was purplish green but when she said "it suited me", I felt something.

She was so understanding too. I still remember what she said when I was forced to confess my real name (and electrocute myself in the process) and Chris asked me for a verbal response.

"But B never talks. Just look at his aura!"

The others didn't care but Dawn did. And I really appreciated that.

Eyeing the giant mutant beetle, I glanced around the junk yard for anything that might be useful while my teammates TRIED to climb up the mountain. I could still hear poor Dawn trying to get a grip without much luck before I heard Sam sliding down.

"And I'm officially done. Goodnight everybody," he groaned, collapsing back onto the ground.

"Sam, wait!" Dawn pleaded. "I sense B has a plan!"

She actually noticed! I could have jumped around for joy! But I had to keep focused. I had spotted some objects which would be useful: an old sofa, an empty barrel, a few wires a bit of baking soda. Yes! Now I create something useful!

I made a grab for the barrel but noticed the giant beetle hissing at me. Then, without warning, it started spewing fire out of it's mouth. Not wanting to get burned, I backed away from my equipment.

"Oh come on! Fire too? Seriously?!" Sam complained.

"We must distract it's tortured soul!" cried Dawn, racing towards the junk yard.

No! She mustn't get too close! It was too dangerous for both of us! I grabbed a fridge door and used it to defend us from the fire while Dawn looked around for a distraction. I would have made a "Get away" gesture at her if my hands weren't full but I was afraid of her getting hurt by the fire. I was also too scared to tell her to run. I shielded away the fire as hard as I could and watched as she grabbed a recorder.

"Toss it over!" Sam called. "I've got Full Band 3 at home! AND high score!" he added with a chuckle.

Dawn nodded and threw the recorder over. Sam chuckled again and began to play it . . . really badly. I glanced at him then at Dawn then at the beetle which was now hissing at Sam. Sam let out a shriek as the beetle rolled up into a ball and started chasing him.

"THE CONSOLE MAKES BETTER MUSIC!"

It may not have been the best form of distraction but at least it was a distraction. I gave Dawn a thankful and relieved look (relieved that she was okay) before picking up the barrel and dragging it over to an area where I could work on my invention.

I had to move quick. I could see that Chef Hatchett had just knocked Lightning and Scott back to the ground with a giant ice cube. Jo and Brick were climbing nearer to the top. And now Anne Maria was making her way up the mountain at full speed because Jo had said something to annoy her. Even worse, Zoey, Mike and Cameron had found useful objects to climb the mountain with.

Time was running out for me. I stuffed the wires and baking soda in my coat pockets and lifted up the chair, carrying it over to the barrel while the mutant beetle continued to beat up a now helpless Sam. While I felt bad for him, I had to get the job done.

As I knelt down and put my invention together, I noticed Dawn examining Sam and the beetle closely.

"Wait!" she gasped.

Oh no. Was she going to get herself involved in the fight? I stood up, just as she pulled out a baby beetle from earlier that day. "Look!" she smiled. "Is this why you're so distraught?"

The mutant beetle finally stopped attacking Sam and glared at her. I cringed, getting ready to pull her out of the danger. But I needn't have worried. The baby beetle made some sort of happy purring noise, leapt out of Dawn's hands and crawled towards the bigger beetle. It picked up it's baby and tapped it's back, making it burp out a tiny bit of fire. A smile spread across the mutant's face and it crawled away.

"That was beautiful," Dawn beamed.

I smiled too. She had done it again. Dawn was just one of those people who could turn the most violent and dangerous situations (involving animals or insects anyway) into one of complete joy without using her fists. And that was another thing I loved- I mean LIKED about her.

She couldn't have picked a better time to reunite the parent and it's baby too. I had just finished my invention. I just hoped it worked . . . Scott did not look convinced.

"Baking soda? A broken chair leg? I was clottered by a giant fire breathing beetle so you could collect THIS?!" Sam yelled angrily.

I ignored him, sat up on the chair and signalled everyone to join me. My teammates shrugged and made themselves comfortable. Dawn was sitting right next to me which felt good. It would make my invention much more worthwhile . . .

When everyone was settled, I pressed two wires together. The chair shook and I grinned. It was working . . .

BOOM!

I felt Dawn grab onto me as the chair shot up over the mountain and I couldn't tell which felt better: the fact that my invention would win us this part of the challenge or the fact that Dawn had grabbed onto me instead of the arm next to her. It made me feel special, like she trusted me as much as I trusted her.

And the chair crashed onto Chef Hatchett.

Silence . . .

"You did it, B. We won the challenge!" Dawn beamed and with that, she hugged me tight. I grinned, cuddling up to her as Sam and Lightning cheered. Unfortunately our little moment only lasted a second because it was interrupted by Scott's screams as he crash landed onto the mountain with us.

"OWW!"

I smirked proudly. My invention had definetaly worked.

"Slow your role, Nature's Nurse," Chris grinned, flying up to us with his jetpack. "I say who wins!"

I frowned. What was with the mean nickname he gave to Dawn? I glanced over at her. She didn't look to pleased either.

Wait . . . had we lost? Jo was laughing. She HAD gotten up first . . .

"The Rats! Thanks to B!"

A wave of relief washed over me. My team cheered again and I felt Dawn put a happy hand on my shoulder, which made me feel even better.

Maybe these little moments showed we were made for each other?

If I could find out that she liked me as much as I liked her, I would be the happiest camper ever . . .

**And then you know what happens- DAMN YOU SCOTT! DX**

**Well I hope you enjoyed that! I'll try and write more Bawn if I get any more ideas**

**See ya! ;D**


End file.
